


Nothing to Report

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth and Sam discuss matters in the aftermath of 3.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Report

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

“It didn't . . . work.”

Sam adjusted the thin blanket she'd tucked around her legs. “What are you talking about?”

Ruth sighed and sunk into the chair opposite Sam. “Well maybe I'm just not made for this kind of thing, Sam. Maybe I'm just meant to be alone.”

“Don't be silly.” Sam pulled herself forward to the front of the chair. “Just because this person wasn't the right one, doesn't mean the right person isn't out there.”

Ruth shook her head. “How am I supposed to find time to discover the right person, Sam? I'm always at work. I don't have any time.”

“Well, maybe,” Sam paused for a moment, “maybe you should try looking a little closer to home?”

“You mean falling for someone I work with?” Ruth laughed. “I can't imagine it, Sam.”

“Why not?” Sam asked, leaning towards Ruth.

“Because it's ridiculous!”

“It's not so ridiculous. Malcolm's got a thing for you. You two get on well, don't you?”

Ruth shook her head. “You get on well with Zoe, but I'm not pushing the two of you together.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, well Zoe's got her own thing going on at the moment. And Danny's completely besotted by her.” She shook her head. “Don't try to change the subject. We were talking about your love life, not mine.”

“Malcolm's completely wrapped up in the job. He'd never have the time for romance.”

Sam laughed. “Well neither do you. It sounds like you two would be perfect for each other.”

Ruth smiled and stood up, picking up her glass from the coffee table. “Sam, what do you . . .I mean, how do you feel about Harry?”

“Harry?” Sam wrinkled her nose as she thought. “Well he's a good boss, but he's a bit old, isn't he?”

“I suppose he is.” Ruth dropped her chin and inclined her head away from Sam. “It was just, well, just a thought.”

“Ruth?” Sam stood up, moving towards her. “Are you in love with Harry?”

Ruth shook her head. “No. I don't know. Maybe. I mean it's impossible, of course, so it doesn't matter anyway. But . . .” she stopped, as if she was weighing up how much she was prepared to reveal. “Sometimes I just wonder. But you won't tell anyone, will you? I don't want anyone to know.”

“Of course not,” Sam smiled. “Your secret's safe with me.”

She collected her bag and coat silently, squeezing Ruth's hand as she walked out the door. She waited until she reached the corner before she turned around to see if Ruth was still watching.

Sam wasn't surprised by Ruth's revelations. It was an open secret, really, even if neither of them were prepared to admit it. What surprised Sam was how unhappy it made her feel – there were obviously feelings there that would take more than a couple of bottles of wine to work through.

Ruth's doorstep was empty as Sam pulled her phone out of the bag. She dialed the number quickly, bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet.

“Harry,” she said as the phone was answered. “She's home. There's nothing to report.”

She was walking away before he had a chance to reply.


End file.
